Big Time Dad
by velvatonBTR
Summary: It was just a normal day, playing some video games with his best mates. But soon all that changed for Logan when his Dad mysteriously turns up and Logan starts acting differently. Will the boys find out what really happened? *Added character, that I made up* Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The boys are in 2-J playing on the X-Box, when Carlos destroys James's and Logan's battleships, so there just him and Kendall left in the game.

Logan: how come I'm always the first to be shot down.

James: because you suck.

Logan: what? I don't suck you suck!

James: oh I suck, I suck!

Logan: yeah you do.

They start fighting one another.

Kendall: GUYS!

They stop fighting and Logan brushes his shirt down and James fixes his hair.

Carlos: I'm trying to blow up Kendall's battleship here and you a guy fighting isn't helping.

He said this whilst pushing a load of buttons on the controller. There's a knock at the door and all the guys look at each other.

Logan: I'll get it then, shall I.

He looks at them and sighs then walks over to the door whilst Carlos, Kendall and James go back to the TV screen.

Carlos: hey that's no fair!

Logan: oh that's not fair but it's fine when you blow up…

Logan opened the door and froze at what he saw, the guys noticed that Logan had stopped talking, so Kendall paused the game and turned to look at where Logan was.

Carlos: Hey! What did you do that for?

Kendall: Logan is everything ok?

The guys walked up to the door and saw a man in his late 40's standing the other side. Logan was frozen with fear in his eyes, and he didn't see the guys come up behind him.

Logan's Dad: Hello son.

James: Carlos, Kendall: son?

Yeah I know it's short but it just a small opening, hopefully the next chapters will be much longer than this. This is just like an introduction like on the actual show. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

They all turned their heads to Logan. Who was still standing with the door in his hand, the guys were standing exchanging glances between Logan and his dad.

Logan's Dad: son?

Logan: you don't get to call me that!

He slams the door in his face and runs to his bedroom leaving the guys confused.

Kendall: I'll go talk to him, see if he's ok

He runs after Logan into their bedroom. Carlos and James look at each other then James grabs the door and opens it and looks to see if the man is still there, he looks down the hall and she's the man turning the corner. He and Carlos run after the man.

James: wait!

Carlos: stop!

Logan's Dad turns around to see the two boys running towards him.

Logan's Dad: sorry boys, but I think I better get going.

He turns back around but the boys pull him back.

Carlos: look , sir. Why don't you come back to the apartment, I'm sure that Logan probably over reacted, when he first saw you. And that he's really sorry about slamming the door in your face.

Logan's Dad: you boys are kind but I probably deserve that door slam in the face. And it was stupid of me to think that Logan would ever forgive me for what I done to him.

James: what happened between you two then. We never hear him talk about you.

Logan's Dad: I think you should hear that from Logan.

He walks away leaving the boys confused and worried about Logan. Back with Logan and Kendall, Kendall is outside the bedroom pressing against the door that Logan has locked with him inside the room.

Kendall: Logan please open up! I just want to make sure your ok?

Logan: I'm fine, ok. So now you can go and leave me alone.

Kendall: -sighs- look Logan, I don't know what happened between you and dad but at least you still have one. Every day I think about my dad and bout all the things that we missed out on.

Logan unlocks the door and looks straight at Kendall.

Logan: that man is not my dad! And he never will be.

He walks past Kendall and out into the lounge where Carlos and James soon come walking in.

Kendall: Logan wait up!

Logan turns around and looks at them all.

Logan: look what happened between me and him is between me and him. So just drop it ok.

Carlos: Logan we ran after your dad and…

Logan: HE'S NOT MY DAD! He never has been, and he never will. He made his choice very clear. And he can't just walk up to the door and expect everything to be ok.

Kendall: ok Logan. We're sorry, but maybe we could understand a little better if you told us what happened.

James: I asked what happened, and told him that we never hear you talk about him and he said that you should be the one to tell us. So please do you think that you could tell us what is going on. Because to be honest right now, all of us are really worried about you.

Carlos: yeah, I've never seen you like this before and it's scary.

Logan: if you really want to know what happened? Then my don't you go and ask him or even better his patrol officer.

He pushes past them all and opens the front door, walks out then slams it shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos: parole officer? But doesn't that mean that he would have had to be in …

Kendall: prison.

They all look at one another then back at the door that Logan just ran out of.

James: guys, I think that we need to go talk to . As much as I hate the idea of going behind Logan's back, we need answers and Logan is defiantly not gonna give us any.

Kendall: I hate to say it, but I think your right.

Carlos: but we don't know where he is, or staying even.

James: no wait. When we ran after him I caught a glimpse of his bag and saw a tag that said "The Hollywood Hotel". Maybe he's staying there.

Kendall: good eye James. How did you manage to see and remember that?

Carlos: yeah, even I didn't see that.

James: I have no idea.

They stand there for a bit looking at each other.

Kendall: well come on then.

Carlos, James: oh right yeah.

They all leave the apartment. Down by the pool, Logan is lounging in a sun bed. His girlfriend Lexi walks around and sits next to him.

Lexi: hey you ok? You seem disturbed.

Logan: oh hey Lexs, no yeah I'm fine, just tiered that's all.

Lexi: ok if you're sure, but you know that you can always come talk to me about anything you know that don't you.

Logan: no yeah I know that. Oh Lexs you're so sweet and kind.

He get's up and hugs her.

Logan: please don't ever leave me. I don't know what I would be or do without you.

He let's go and kisses her.

Lexi: oh Logan, I'm not going anywhere. And I don't know who I would be without you either.

They look into each other eyes, then in the corner of Lexi's eyes she see's Carlos, James and Kendall running to the parking lot talking about Logan's dad or something. She then gets an idea face.

Lexi: umm actually I think I've got some lines to learn so I'll see you soon, kay?

She smiles at him, he smiles back.

Logan: okay, see you tonight yeah?

Lexi: Of course, see ya.

She kisses him goodbye and runs after the guys. She runs out of the front doors and see's the guys turning a corner.

Lexi: GUYS, wait up!


	4. Chapter 4

They stop and turn around, to Lexi who's running after them.

Kendall: hey, is everything ok Lex?

She catches up with them.

Lexi: that's actually what I was about to ask you.

James: what? Why?

They look a bit confused.

Lexi: I was just by the pool and I saw Logan, and he didn't seem like himself. And then I saw you guys running by and I overheard you guys say something about Logan's dad. Has something happened?

All the guys looked at each other.

Lexi: guys what's going on?

Carlos: well Logan's dad turned up this morning and now Logan has gone really weird.

James: his dad said that he didn't expect Logan to forgive him for what he done to Logan. And Logan just keeps saying that, that man isn't his father.

Lexi: well when I was down by the pool with him, he said "don't ever leave me". Maybe his dad abounded him or something when was younger.

Carlos: yeah, maybe. But still Logan's really really angry at him, so he couldn't of just left him.

Kendall: plus don't forget. Logan said something about his father having a parole officer.

Lexi: parole officer? As in, he's been in prison?

She looked at them in shock.

Carlos: yup.

James: well that's what we think anyway.

Kendall: we're on our way to talk to his dad now to find out what happened, you coming with?

The guys all looked at Lexi waiting for her answer, when she gets out her phone and searches for something.

Lexi: maybe we don't have to.

She had a smug smile.

Carlos: what do ya mean?

All the boys looked confused and intrigued.

Lexi: well I just happen to know a certain someone who is very high up in the FBI, who could help us out a bit.

She continued looking at her phone with a grin and the boys just looked amazed.

James: who?

Kendall: and more importantly how do you know someone in the FBI.

Kendall was concerned but curious as were James and Carlos. Lexi looked up from her phone to see the boys faces.

Lexi: ohh no no no no, not that way. God guys, I meant my brother. He works for them, he could help us find out what happened? Maybe not what happened exactly between Logan and his dad, but at least we will know why he went to prison.

James: well that was a big thing not to tell us that your brother works for the FBI.

Lexi: I didn't think it was important, and you should have asked if you wanted to know. It's not like I'm gonna say oh by the way my brother is in the FBI.

She jokes.

Carlos: guys are we really gonna start on something else?

They all look at each other. Then Lexi shows them her phone.

Lexi: so what do you say. Shall I call him or would you rather go talk to his dad?


End file.
